The present invention relates to a television receiver and an image quality adjusting method, image processing apparatus, and image processing method of the television receiver and, more particularly, to adjustment of, e.g., the brightness, contrast, and hue of an image to be displayed.
Conventionally, an operator separately adjusts the luminance, contrast, hue, and the like of, e.g., a television receiver or computer monitor by using adjustment knobs in accordance with OSD (On Screen Display), thereby adjusting the image quality.
Also, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-22034, an image quality adjusting apparatus has been proposed by which a plurality of data sets (combinations) of a plurality of types of image quality adjustment items are prestored, and an operator can select a desired data set from these prestored sets. This image quality adjusting apparatus proposed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-22034 will be described below with reference to FIG. 17.
Referring to FIG. 17, a video circuit 308 includes a Y/C separating circuit, color synchronizing circuit, color demodulating circuit, and the like. The Y/C separating circuit performs general processing for a video signal before or after an image quality adjusting circuit 303, thereby separating a luminance signal and color signal from this video signal. A deflecting high-voltage circuit 309 relates to deflection of a display 306 and high voltages. A power amplifier 310 drives a loudspeaker.
A menu 305 allows an operator to select a desired choice from choices A to D of each of video and audio. A menu memory 313 stores a plurality of data corresponding to the choices of the menu 305. That is, this menu memory 313 stores video menu data A to D as image quality control signals, and audio menu data A to D as audio control signals, for adjusting individual image quality setting elements.
A D/A converter 311 converts image quality control data and audio control data output as digital signals from a microcomputer 312 to the image quality adjusting circuit 303 and a sound quality adjusting circuit 304, respectively, into analog signals.
In the above configuration, when an operator selects any choices for video and audio from the menu 305 by using an operation key 302, the microcomputer 312 reads out data of an image quality control signal and data of an audio control signal, corresponding to the selected video and audio choices, from the menu memory 313. The microcomputer 312 outputs an image with the image quality and sound quality corresponding to the readout data.
In a system in which an operator separately operates adjustment knobs for individual image quality adjustment items (e.g., luminance and contrast) as described above, the operator can obtain desired image quality. However, the operation is complicated.
Also, in the configuration shown in FIG. 17, an operator selects a choice from the menu 305. Hence, this selected choice is not necessarily able to display an image with image quality desired by the operator.
Until an image is displayed with a desired image quality, therefore, the operator must repeatedly select a choice from the menu and confirm the image displayed in accordance with the selected image quality. This results in an inconvenient operation.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the problems as described above.
It is another object of the present invention to easily adjust a displayed image to desired image quality by a user.
To achieve the above objects, a television receiver of the present invention comprises receiving means for receiving a television signal containing moving image data, generating means for generating a plurality of moving image data indicating the same moving image by using the moving image data obtained by the receiving means, image quality adjusting means for performing different image quality adjusting processes for the plurality of moving image data to generate a plurality of adjusted moving image data, and display control means for displaying a plurality of moving images related to the plurality of adjusted moving image data generated by the image quality adjusting means on the same screen of a display device. And in the television receiver, the plurality of moving images displayed on the same screen indicate the same moving image.
To achieve the same objects, an image processing apparatus of the present invention comprises input means for inputting moving image data, extracting means for extracting image data of one desired frame from the moving image data, processing means for trimming a part of the one-frame image data extracted by the extracting means, in which the processing means comprises designating means for designating a desired trimming position in the one-frame image, and performs the trimming in accordance with the trimming position designated by the designating means, image quality adjusting means for performing different image quality adjusting processes for a plurality of one-frame image data indicating the same image which are output from the processing means, and display control means for controlling a display device to display, on the same screen, images related to the plurality of one-frame image data output from the image quality adjusting means.
Also, to achieve the above objects, a television receiver, which receives a television signal containing moving image data and displaying a moving image related to the moving image data on a display device, of the present invention comprises an image quality adjustment mode in which a plurality of moving images related to a plurality of adjusted moving image data generated by performing different image quality adjusting processes for a plurality of moving image data indicating the same moving image are displayed on the same screen of the display device, and a normal mode in which the image quality of one received moving image data is adjusted in accordance with a moving image selected from a plurality of moving images displayed on the same screen, and a moving image related to the moving image data having the adjusted image quality is displayed on the display device.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.